Organomodified siloxanes are used in a wide variety of applications. Their properties can be adjusted in a targeted manner, inter alia by the type of modification, and also by the modification density.
Thus, for example, allyl polyethers can be attached to a siloxane backbone, thereby providing organophilic or non-ionic hydrophilic modifications. Compounds of this type are used, for example, as polyurethane foam stabilizers, as defoamers in fuels or as additives in paints and coatings.
DE 102005001041 describes functionalized polyorganosiloxanes and their use as fuel defoamers. The allyl polyethers in the siloxanes presented therein can, if appropriate, be replaced by hydrocarbon radicals by modifying the synthesis.
In general, siloxanes can be linked with hydrophobic groups by reacting with, for example, α-olefins. The silicone waxes obtained in this way serve, for example, as an additive in personal care applications.
It is found in many fields of application that the effect of the siloxane depends decisively on the compatibility with the corresponding formulation.
Suitable cosmetic emulsifiers are, for example, siloxanes which, besides aliphatic groups based on α-olefins, carry polyethers. A typical example to be mentioned here is the commercial product ABIL EM 90 from Evonik Goldschmidt GmbH (Germany), which is characterized in particular by excellent stabilization of water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,178).
Siloxane-based emulsifiers for oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions need to have a relatively hydrophilic character, for which reason these products are usually pure polyethersiloxanes.
EP 1125574 describes the use of relatively hydrophobic polyethersiloxanes as O/W emulsifiers in which the polyether groups are in α,ω-position of the siloxane backbone. These structures are characterized in particular by a velvety-silky skin feel which they are able to incorporate into cosmetic emulsions.
Disadvantages of using these structures are the often inadequate emulsion stabilization and also the complex production on account of the demanding topology.